A carton made to separate into two parts formed of a single blank, has heretofore been held together by a tear-strip. Removal of the tear-strip yields two separate partial cartons, each having an open end unless a barrier is provided across each open end.
Separately it is known that articles such as apples and bottles can be held in place in a carrier made of cardboard, where there are plural article-retraining straps. Each strap is struck up from a wall of the article carrier, the strap being carried by end flaps formed of material taken from adjoining walls of the article carrier and joined to those walls by bends extending at 45.degree. to the creases between the adjoining walls of the carrier. For the carrier to be used at all, the straps must be erected as described.